1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sports poles, such as ski poles and walking or hiking poles, and in particular to a grip, or grip handle, attached to the upper portion of such poles.
2. Description of Background and Other Information
On a ski pole or walking or hiking pole, the grip handle is generally provided with a strap forming a closed loop, which is affixed to the handle. This strap, sometimes referred to as the wrist-strap, makes it possible for the user, such as a skier, to pass his or her hand through the loop in order to avoid losing the pole when the handle is released. The wrist-strap also enables a better transmission of the skier's support forces to the pole, which proves particularly advantageous for the stride, such as in cross-country skiing or Nordic hiking, whether in the context of winter sports or summer activities. The wrist-strap also facilitates the transmission of support forces over a longer period of time, even after the user has released the handle.
French Patent document FR 2 795 334 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,773 disclose a cross-country ski pole adapted to improve the transmission of a skier's support forces with regard to the pole. The handle is provided with a support point for the thumb in order to optimize the transmission of forces between the skier's hand and the pole. The support point also improves the grip and the contact between the hand and the handle. The support projects from a transverse surface of the handle. The support is made integral with the handle by molding it to a rounded tile-like shape. The upper surface of the support assumes the shape of the thumb, whereas the lower surface of the support enables a forefinger to be inserted easily.
During cross-country skiing, constant contraction of the hand muscles during the application of support forces can lead to aches or muscular pains. Thus, a number of users release the handle of the pole when they stop pushing, in order to relax the hand and forearm muscles. The wrist-strap is used to continue transmitting the support forces briefly after the release of the handle. The pole is then retained by the wrist-strap, which also enables the user to quickly grab the handle and to position the thumb on the appropriate support for the next thrust.
Due to various operational constraints, a handle that is completely suitable for a particular use and a given user can prove to be unsuited for another use or another user. Thus, the same user may have to use different poles for hiking or for a cross-country ski run. The same user may need to use different poles depending upon the condition of the snow or that of the cross-country ski trail. Various users can also adapt more or less well to the ergonomics of the handle and of the support. Thus, a child can discover that a handle designed for an adult causes pain in the area of the thumb support.